CCSF 2011
The Creatures Community Spirit Festival 2011 ran for two weeks, from Tuesday November 1st to the 14th, with a surprise additional day on November 15th. The coordinator was Laura, with AquaShee assisting. The theme was 'New Faces: new users, creators starting small, and perhaps a new game to boot', i.e. The Creatures fans and games of 2011, established by the results of a theme survey. Each Creatures fan who contributed at least one item to the festival got a featured mention. Alternate proposals for themes included "Technology and Inventions: highlighting Ettins, Shee, gadgetry and machines.", "Legacy, Past and Future: highlighting time capsules, the Creatures legacy, old charm and what's still to come.", "Frontiers: jungles, deserts, and other frontiers around the world.", "Season's Greetings: any holiday from any corner of the globe.", "Kaleidoscope: a whirlwind of fantasy, fairytale, carnival and fairground fun.", "A Beach Theme.", "Realism.", and "No Theme." Events *CCSF Creatures Sampler - a series of adoptions, creating a snapshot of what we're breeding in our worlds in 2011. *CCSF Blogathon Challenge - a challenge to blog every day of the CCSF. *Pirate-Rob's Grendel Jungle Competition - a forum Wolfling Run where the entrant's Norns have to outlast each other in the treacherous Grendel Jungle. *Jdownie2's CCSF Breeding Project - Jdownie2 and others' attempt to create coloured, or colour-changing versions of every official C3/DS breed. *Ylukyun's Species Guessing Game. Competitions There were three competions this year, with the Platinum Cupid's Halo, an exclusive prize created by Ghosthande, awarded to each winner! *Caption Contest - Winner: Jessica (Discover Albia) *Cutest Creature Contest - Winner: Jodie *Norn Breed of the Future Contest - Winner: Nev Releases The sheer volume of submissions this year was simply overwhelming. With over forty releases, enough to fill both Shee Ark airlocks and then some, Laura believes that the CCSF 2011 has set a new record for festivals to come! 'Agents' Portal Object Pack - Ghosthande Gaius Fix and Expanded Pack -Ghosthande More Pack - Ylukyun Wheatley Hand Replacement - Tercerois2cool TP2DS Pack - Malkin Applejack - Laura Dynamic Blooming Flowers - Ghosthande Remade C3/DS Egg Agents - AquaShard My Little Ponies - Laura Pink Cart - Laura Multiplying Cheese - Ylukyun Cupid's Halo - Ghosthande Platinum Cupid's Halo* - Ghosthande Lemonade Vendor - CuteIzzy21/Marvin42 Biodome Object Pack - Liam, Moe, Ghosthande, Amaikokonut, Soliloquy, AquaShee and Sent Amaikokonut's Agents Protective Tub Autonamer Magic Words: Core Magic Words: SERU Magic Words: Cloning Module Magic Words: Template Magic Words: Love and War Advanced Muco Peaceful Death Script Interactive Egg Script Catalogue Tester 'Metarooms' Scribble Room Alpha - AquaShee and Creatures Community Members The Hub V1 - Annex Past Seas - Grendel Man and Nirax The Biodome - Liam and Creatures Community Members Veridia - Soliloquy and Liam Devil's Reef - Ghosthande 'Breeds' Salamander Norns - C-Rex Forest CFE Treehugger Norns - Malkin Golden Desert CFE Norns for Creatures 3 and Docking Station - Razgriz Updated Canny Ettins for Creatures 2 - Jessica (Discover Albia) Hippychicken Starter Pair - Gumbo Banshee Hydrolisks - Grendel_Man Creatures 1 No-Mutate Norns - Jessica (Discover Albia) Improved Creatures 2 Weasley Norns -Vatrena Assassin Norns - CuteIzzy21/Marvin42 Deep Norns - Ghosthande 'Artwork' Burton the Tiger Grendel - sam999 Old 3D artworks of the Creatures 1 incubator, Creatures 2 submarine, a Snapweed and the first-ever incubator, based around his fanfiction, The Shee Chronicles - ArchDragon What Will You Become? - Mea Ettin - Ylukyun Minus and Tyrone Character Sheets from the upcoming comic Albian Creatures - HolyTomato Greetings to Everyone! - Razgriz Christine - sam999 'Fiction' The Tolthian Creature Tales Book One: A World Divided - Jessica (Discover Albia) Eat Hand Parody - sam999 Creatures 1: As Life Began Chapters One and Two - ArchDragon 'Poetry' The Hatchling - NornBreeder A Ditty on the Creatures Community - Marvolo323 'Videos' Creatures 1 Tour: Part I and Part II Jessica (Discover Albia) C3/DS World Concept Two-Part Series: Watching the C3/DS World Come Alive and Determining the Alpha Female Norn in C3/DS - Jessica (Discover Albia) Grendel Jungle Competition Footage - Pirate-Rob Docking Station Features - Pirate-Rob 'Websites' Nirax's Little Creatures Page - Nirax 'Other' Happy CCSF 2011! Banner - Ylukyun Flexible Purple Mountain Norn Norndoll Photographs - Grendelle/Terra Woodwork Gaia Photographs - sam999 Time to Leave the Ship 3D Wallpaper - ArchDragon Bits and Pieces and Jungle Desktop Wallpapers - Caotic Creatures 1 Discover Albia Norns - Jessica (Discover Albia) Papercraft Norn - CuteIzzy21/Marvin42 Altered Mushroom.cos File - Pirate-Rob 'CCSF 2011 Creatures Sampler: Adoptions of the Day' Burton and Christine - sam999 Fig G., Kazil and Quinca - Tisairy Luna - Officer-1BDI Fan, Grigory and Squeeloogle - Malkin Sheelok - Fallowbelinda Alfonso, Allie and Benkey - Laura Mario - Chocosaurus Beatrice - Doringo Chado and Bairon - CharleyRogan Sonic, Bingo, Esmerelda, Pinky, Robyn, Rowan Violet and a Bumper Bundle of fifty-seven Wolfling Run Fallow Norns - C-Rex Jue and Jude - KC11 Betelgeuse, Victoria and Painless - Ghosthande Jack and Aliena - Aliena Forrest, Steve, Xell, Lucky, Tang, Fando, Two Tails and Purple Purple, Barbro and Lilo - Ylukyun Lambdadelta - Kyubey Daniel - CuteIzzy21/Marvin42 Tuula and Snaga - Minisauron Babs and Paul - Caotic Pinkiepie, Knight, Jade and Skye - Lusewing Assortment of Ettins and Grendels - Mea External links *CCSF 2011 Website *First survey results *Discussion at Creaturetopia *Discussion at Creatures Caves Category:Events